


Who?

by literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte/pseuds/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem with a mismatched rhyme scheme and a questionable man who is known by many as the Doctor (applies specifically to New Who).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who?

Mostly, he's known by that whirring sound  
a shimmer of light and splinter of blue  
and from the tips of the blurring ground  
the TARDIS, his TARDIS, alights, on cue  
for dangers abroad through spacial facades  
From a faraway, outcast nebula,  
in distant times resisting meteors,  
apocalyptic conditions reduced in his retinas  
No name for an anonymous TARDIS  
hand wave of a sonic screwdriver  
and, from his jacket, a flashcard liar  
All that is necessary, not luxury  
problems encountered wearily  
with grins and experience as an intermediary  
risking self and time so merrily  
The universe isn't a game to be played  
but who says fun can't be had on the way?  
Serendipitous in a momentous apparatus  
don a new pair of boots given with gratis  
After a tick-tock he encounters a test  
befuddled and troubled with coupled struggles  
each passing breath ceasing the rest  
lingering answers a clockwork churn redoubled  
final location upon the discovered dictation of the rotten  
to save the day and keep humanity from going astray  
like, say, a species now forgotten in misbegotten  
guns, shields, laser beams – all technologically cliché  
which quite explains why he instead uses  
the distinct instinct of a sonic screwdriver  
with the slightest power he still chooses  
who wins and who loses in the brushes of fire  
Memories taunt their screeching haunt  
over the earthquake, tsunami, and hospital  
the savior and the catalyst – a gaunt  
prospect, a disposition of glee brittle  
The universe cannot be treated as gentle  
for who is there to view the intensities mental?  
And who is he, the one who stops for snacks  
while steering history clear of alien attacks?


End file.
